


It Was All Your Fault

by TeddysHoney



Category: Glee
Genre: Bachelor Party, Las Vegas, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Finn and Puck are getting married! Mike and Kurt, their two best men, have put together a weekend excursion to celebrate the upcoming wedding, but they may not be the only ones planning something.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	It Was All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleefully Nerdy (accio_remus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/gifts).



> I wrote this story for GleefullyNerdy as part of the Glee Potluck Big Bang Fic Exchange. When I first received the prompts, I had no idea what I was going to write. But, once I crafted this story idea, it took off and turned out to be around 10k. So, I hope you enjoy it! Also, a big thank you to my beautiful beta, JayhawkWrites. She's amazing!

“You all set, bro?” Finn asked, clomping down the stairs.

“Uh, yeah,” Kurt replied, rising from the couch. “I’ve been waiting on you.” He eyed his brother with one eyebrow raised. “Are you wearing that?” He was not a fan of the t-shirt-and-sweatpants look.

“Yeah?” Finn said, looking down at himself. “What’s wrong with it?” Wrong question to ask.

“You’re going on a road trip!” Kurt exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. “With your fiancé, all of your friends, and some of his! But, you look like you’re headed to the gym.” He rolled his eyes. “You shouldn’t look like a gym rat at your bachelor party.”

Finn shrugged, not really seeing the big deal. “Noah doesn’t care. He’s not like you. He couldn’t care less what I wear. In fact, he prefers me naked.” He winked at his brother, giggling when Kurt made a disgusted face. “Besides, we’ll be in the car all day, and this is comfy. We’re  _ driving _ to Vegas, remember?”

Kurt remembered. Of course, he remembered. He’d argued with Mike, Noah’s best man, that they should definitely fly from LA to Vegas instead of drive. But, Mike had insisted that a road trip would be more fun than flying. So, they had rented a van that the whole guest list could fit in and were heading out. Like, right now. “How could I forget?” he asked, rolling his eyes. Kurt grabbed his bags and headed toward the front door of Finn’s apartment. “You ready then?”

“Yep!” Finn pulled out his phone, swiping it to read a text. “Mike says they’re waiting by the curb. Let’s go!” He let out an excited whoop, racing toward the front door with his bag behind him. As they rode the elevator to the ground floor, he patted at Kurt’s shoulder. “Thanks for planning this,” he said, smiling. “You’re a good brother and best man.”

“It was no problem,” Kurt replied, brushing off the compliment. “I just hope the two of you have a good time.”

“It’s gonna be great!” Finn insisted. He dashed out to the curb and swung the van door open wide. “Noah!” he cheered, leaping into the front seat and leaning over to kiss his fiancé. “I’ve missed you!”

“You just saw me yesterday, punk,” Noah remarked with a fond smile. “I can’t believe Kurt let you out of the house in that.” He winked at his almost brother-in-law as Kurt climbed in next to Mike in the middle seat.

“I tried to tell him,” Kurt protested. “But, he said you wouldn’t care.”

“I don’t. Plus, he looks hot as fuck.” Noah leaned over to smooch Finn again. “I dig the gym rat vibe.”

Finn turned in his seat, mouthing, “Told you!”

“You guys set? We’ve got to go pick up my work buddy. Then, we can head to Vegas!” Noah glanced in the rearview, grinning at his companions. “Who’s ready to party?”

Everyone in the 12-passenger van whooped loudly as Puck pulled away from the curb. 

Kurt looked around the van with wide eyes. “We still have to pick up one more person? Where is he going to sit?” All of the seats in the van were full of Noah and Finn’s friends and co-workers.

“On your lap, Hummel.” Puck glanced in the rearview mirror to give Kurt a smirk. 

“Really, Noah?” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I thought your crass jokes would have gotten better when Finn popped the question.”

“No way,” Noah said. “You’ll want him on your lap, though. He’s a hot piece of ass.”

“Sure,” Kurt deadpanned, watching the road intently as they wound through the streets of LA. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Noah snorted at that, leaning over to whisper something in Finn’s ear, and the two of them giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. He hoped Noah would calm down and be less annoying the further they got into the weekend; Kurt didn’t know if he could handle his immature, almost brother-in-law for three whole days. 

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the curb in front of another apartment complex. A shorter, curly-headed man walked out the front door, a suitcase and duffle bag in hand. Finn jumped out of the van to help the man toss his bags into the back then slid the side door open. “Hop in,” Finn told the stranger. “Hopefully, you can find a comfortable seat.” Finn winked at his brother before slamming the door shut.

The stranger looked around for a moment, unsure where to go. He looked anxious, and it plucked at Kurt’s heartstrings.

“Here. We can scoot over a bit so you can squeeze in,” Kurt offered, pushing at Mike’s shoulder. “You and Rory need to shove over,” he said. “Make some room for…”

“Blaine,” the stranger offered, climbing over Kurt to sit on his left. “Blaine Anderson. I work with Noah.” He squeezed into the small space on the seat Mike had created, half of his right leg resting on Kurt’s. Blaine grimaced as he glanced at Rory’s form pressed against the window, Mike squeezed in next to him. He scooted toward Kurt a smidge more, trying to give everyone more room.

Kurt gulped as he felt his cock jump in his pants. Blaine was cute, and Kurt’s body was having a hard time not reacting to how Blaine was pressed against him. Looking down at his lap, Kurt gulped.  _ How far to our first stop? _ he wondered, glad for once that they were taking detours on their drive to Vegas. Maybe when they stopped, he’d feel like he could breathe again. He was very aware of Blaine’s leg resting on top of his, and his body wanted so badly to react in a very direct, not necessarily appropriate manner. Kurt raked his eyes up Blaine’s body.  _ He is a hot piece of ass, _ Kurt thought.

A quiet “Get some, Hummel!” from the front seat grabbed Kurt’s attention, and he dragged his gaze away from Blaine’s biceps to glare at Noah and Finn. “Cut. It. Out,” he spat, his voice a deadly whisper.

Instead of responding, Noah saluted him. “Hit it, babe,” he told Finn, who was armed with the aux cord, as they pulled away from the apartment complex. “Vegas, here we come!”

Everyone whooped again before  _ Pour Some Sugar on Me _ blasted through the speakers, cutting them off. The entire van began headbanging, many of them singing loudly to the music. The only two that didn’t seem involved in the song were Kurt and Blaine. Kurt couldn’t get himself to stop staring at his lap, running his eyes along the curve of Blaine’s leg as it rested heavy against his own. He couldn’t keep himself from running his eyes along every curve of the shorter man’s body, in fact. He couldn’t get himself to stop glancing at Blaine’s face and inevitably making eye contact with him. It was as if the two of them were in their own little world, and Kurt had no idea if anyone else was noticing. He again wondered how long it would be before they reached their next destination. He really needed some space before he did or said something he couldn’t take back.

When it was clear that the music wasn’t going to be turned down, Blaine leaned over and spoke directly into Kurt’s ear. “Sorry about sitting on you.”

Kurt, who’d been studying his lap, whipped his head up, his blue eyes meeting Blaine’s perfect hazel ones. “It’s okay,” he breathed. “Puck didn’t exactly get a big enough van.”

“I’m Blaine,” the man offered, gazing down at the place where their bodies touched for a moment before meeting Kurt’s gaze again. “I work with Noah. Didn’t peg him as gay.”

“I went to high school with him,” Kurt replied, leaning in closer to Blaine so he didn’t have to raise his voice quite so much. “Trust me; he’s always been gay. He’s marrying my brother. I’m Kurt.”

“So, you’re one of the best men,” Blaine answered, getting comfier. “What do you have planned for this trip?”

“Well, I think it’s important to note that I didn’t plan this bachelor party alone. Mike,” Kurt said, leaning over Blaine enough to point at the man next to him who was dancing and singing along to the radio, “is the other best man, and he made a lot of the decisions. Most of them.” Kurt sighed, his breath coming out in a gasp as they hit a bump, and his shoulder brushed against Blaine’s. He wanted to say something in apology, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out.

Blaine grinned at him, practically reading his mind. “Don’t worry. Noah’s a crazy driver.”

“Right.” Kurt smiled back, glad that Blaine was handling this with ease. “So, we’re stopping at some crazy gas station, some painted rocks, and a roller coaster. There was this absolutely divine winery that I wanted to stop at here in California, but I was shot down. There was also a little retro cafe I wanted to stop at, but Mike insisted we do things the grooms would like.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “We are staying at Ceasar’s Palace, though. I won that argument.”

“Remind me to let you plan my bachelor party,” Blaine said, winking. “Your choices sound like fun, much better than painted rocks and roller coasters.”

“You’ll have to let me know when you’re getting married,” Kurt replied. By now, they were leaning in so close to one another that Kurt could feel Blaine’s breath against his cheek when he spoke, and it was making Kurt’s heart beat faster and faster. A little piece of him hoped maybe Blaine played for his team. It seemed like he might, but he wasn’t sure. After so many years of crushing on straight guys, Kurt had learned not to get his hopes up until he knew for sure.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Blaine replied, clearing his throat. “So, how long have you known Noah?”

“Practically my whole life,” Kurt answered with a giggle. “Finn and Noah were childhood friends. Their story is really sweet actually. Has Noah never told you?”

Blaine shook his head, chuckling when another bump caused his hand to graze Kurt’s shoulder as he tried to brace himself. He hoped that his laughter distracted the beautiful man next to him from Blaine’s own reaction to the touch. Every time their bodies met, there was a sizzle of attraction. He didn’t know if Kurt felt the same way, but Blaine aimed to spend the entire weekend with the man; he wanted to know all about him. “Would you tell me?” he asked, trying to get their conversation back on track.

“Finn and Noah met in preschool. They were friends immediately and were practically inseparable. Our parents were glad that Finn had found such a fast friend; he was an awkward child. But, as time went on, we could tell that they were going to be more than just friends. My dad was sure that Finn was straight since he wasn’t a sterotypically showtune and fashion loving guy, but he turned out to be gay, too, just like me. Although, if it hadn’t been for his friendship with Noah, I don’t know that we would have figured it out so soon. Noah was...he wasn’t shy about his feelings around Finn. They kissed for the first time under the bleachers at a football game our seventh grade year, and they never looked back.” Kurt sighed. “I wish I’d been that lucky.”

“That’s amazing,” Blaine commented. “About Finn and Noah, I mean. Not that you couldn’t find someone. I’m sure you could. Or can. The right person is out there for you. I just meant--”

“I know what you meant,” Kurt laughed, patting at Blaine’s knee. “You don’t have to get so flustered.” 

Blaine blushed. “Sorry. I have a tendency to ramble.” He shook his head, embarrassed. “Anyway, it’s amazing that Finn and Noah found each other so early in their lives. I don’t know why I didn’t think he was gay.”

“How did you figure it out?” Kurt asked.

“He asked if the guy I was going out with was cute,” Blaine explained. “And, when I showed him a picture, he said he was smokin’. Then, he showed me a picture of Finn.” Blaine glanced toward the front of the van before looking back into Kurt’s eyes. “He was right, I guess. Everyone found Carl to be smokin’ hot. Even Carl. Guess that’s why he cheated.”

“Well, he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on,” Kurt said, a blush rising in his cheeks. The words had slipped out before he’d even known what he was saying, and there was no going back now. He was glad to know Blaine was on his team, though. And, apparently single. Maybe he did have a chance.   
  


“Thanks.” Blaine didn’t bother to comment on the blush. It was cute. Maybe Kurt was feeling their connection, too? “So, what do you do for work?” he asked instead, eager to find out more about this beautiful man next to him.

Kurt and Blaine passed the two hour drive to [EddieWorld](https://eddieworld.com/) with ease. There was much for them to talk about, and the more they spoke, the closer they leaned into one another. By the time Noah had pulled the car to a stop, their noses were nearly touching, and Blaine had an arm slung over the back of Kurt’s seat, his fingertips resting lightly against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Ooooh, snuggly!” Artie called from the back seat as someone helped him out of the van and into his wheelchair.

“Get some, Hummel,” Noah called, high-fiving Finn and continuing to talk before Kurt could yell at him again. “Okay. We’re getting pizza, stopping by the bathroom to play the urinal video games, and filling the van up here,” he announced to the large group. “Plus, this place just looked fuckin’ cool, and Mike thought we should stop. So, let’s go!” He grabbed Finn’s hand, and they dashed into the store, eager to see what EddieWorld was all about.

“Shall we?” Blaine asked, grabbing the door from an enthused Matt and holding it wide for the other man.

“Thank you, kind sir,” Kurt answered with a slight nod, heading into the building and joining the rest of their party at the pizza counter.

The whole group took up nearly every seat in the tiny eating area of the gas station, and they laughed loudly, making jokes about Noah and Finn and guessing at how much fun their weekend in Vegas was going to be. Kurt and Blaine sat at the edge of the group, quietly talking about how glad they were going to be when they reached the hotel. They were so lost in their conversation, they were startled by Sam leaning in and making kissy noises at them. Then, he grinned. “Hey, lover boys. Whatcha talkin’ about? Planning your wedding?” He winked at them.

“We’re just visiting,” Kurt replied. Sam was one of Finn’s friends. They played video games together a lot, so he was around all the time. Kurt found him annoying and a little bit juvenile; Finn didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Visiting about what?” Sam leaned in a bit closer. “We’ve all noticed how snuggly you two have been.”

“We’re not snuggly,” Kurt replied, deadpan. “We’re just...talking.”

Sam shrugged. “Call it what you want. We call it snuggly.” He winked again, turning back to the boys. “Kurt says they’re not snuggling,” he announced loudly, catching everyone’s attention. “They’re just talking. Just so you guys know.” He smiled widely at the group as if he’d just delivered them some great news. 

“Gettin’ pretty cuddly,” Noah agreed, winking at his fiancé. 

Finn laughed, swatting at Noah’s chest. “Leave them alone,” he instructed. Then, “Can we get ice cream before we leave, babe? Please?” He batted his eyelashes at Noah.

“Don’t even think about trying to make that face at me. You know I can’t resist it,” Noah grumbled, pretending to be mad. “Go get your ice cream. Then, meet me at the car.” He passed Finn his credit card, kissed his cheek, and stood up. “Race you to the bathroom! First one there gets to battle me on a urinal game!” He took off at a sprint, calling over his shoulder, “We’re not stopping again until the roller coaster.” Then, he was off like a rocket, leaving all the guys clambering after him.

The hour and a half long trip to the [Desperado Roller Coaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSb_5axEgx8) in Primm, Nevada, was spent much like the ride to EddieWorld. Everyone in the car around them danced and sang at the top of their lungs, but Kurt and Blaine were lost in their own little world. They talked about fashion, the books they’d read, the musicals they loved, and anything else that popped into their heads. They checked on their progress from time to time and were happy to see that Noah and Finn seemed to be enjoying themselves. The couple was holding hands as Noah drove, singing loudly and smiling at each other. It was clear to anyone who met them that they were meant to be.

The roller coaster was cool, but not something Kurt wanted to do. Truth be told, heights were terrifying to him, not that he told that fact to many people. So, when everyone but he and Artie ran for the line, he got a few funny looks.

“You okay?” Blaine whispered to him, rubbing lightly at his arm.

“Yeah,” Kurt breathed, still caught up by how much electricity ran between the two of them whenever they touched. In all their conversations, they hadn’t talked about their attraction, not even once. “I just don’t like heights. No one knows that, though.”

“I’ll tell them you’re feeling over full from lunch.” Blaine smiled at him, quickly glancing at the line of guys before placing a peck on Kurt’s cheek and walking quickly to catch up with them.

Kurt could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he watched Blaine walk away. Damn, the man had a fine ass. Would he ever get over it?

It turned out to be a good thing that Kurt stayed with Artie. The group ended up going twice, and he and Artie were relegated to holding everyone’s stuff. Hats, sunglasses, wallets, and water bottles all wound up in their grip as they watched the group pile into the cars and strap in. Kurt sucked in a deep breath, unable to help the anxious feeling bubbling in his stomach as the cars climbed and climbed to the top of the drop. He and Mike had read about this coaster when they were surfing for ideas on what to do during their drive. It was the tallest in the world, or so it claimed. The thought of something happening to one of their friends made his heart race. He wanted to close his eyes and not watch, but he felt compelled to keep an eye on everyone. So, he fixed his gaze on Blaine, watching him for as long as he could. Everyone was safe, of course, but Sebastian and Elliot both ended up puking when they got off. After a small break in the shade, everyone piled into the van for their quick trip to their next destination: [The Seven Magic Mountains](http://sevenmagicmountains.com/).

“I can’t wait for this!” Noah announced as they all piled into the car. “This place looks awesome. It would be totally trippy if you were high.” He grinned in the rearview as many of his passengers snickered.

“But, you quit, right?” Finn asked, touching his arm. “We’ve talked about this an--”

Noah shut him up with a kiss to the lips. “I quit,” he reassured his fiancé with another smooch. “I promise. That was the old Noah. I quit for you.”

“Thank you,” Finn replied, smiling at Noah. “Ready?”

“Let’s hit it!” Noah zoomed off from the parking lot, headed back to the road as Blaine leaned toward Kurt again.

“What are The Seven Magic Mountains?” he asked. “And, how long ago did Noah smoke weed?”

“They’re seven piles of painted rocks,” Kurt explained. “Some artist made them at the Nevada Museum of Art and then put them out here in the desert. They’re supposed to be a commentary on humans in the desert.” He shrugged. “I didn’t really think Noah would be into it, and neither did Mike. But, when we showed him, he said we had to go. As far as the weed…” Kurt sighed. “It’s honestly been years since Noah smoked. He was mixed up with the wrong crowd for a while in high school, and he and Finn’s relationship was a little rocky for a while.”

Blaine smirked at this. “Rocky. Like the mountains.”

Kurt couldn’t hold back his grin. “No pun intended,” he said. “But, Finn told him that he had to get clean because it wasn’t good for his health or their relationship. That’s all it took. When it comes down to it, Noah will do anything for Finn. Finn has always won. No matter what it is. So, Noah stopped smoking, got new friends, and actually joined show choir with Finn and me. He’s been clean ever since.” 

“Those two are amazing,” Blaine mumbled, glancing at them. “I hope I’m that lucky when I get into a relationship.” 

“So, you’re not seeing anyone?” Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

“No. I’ve been on a few dates, but none of them have been promising.”

Kurt nodded. “Mine, either.”

“So, you’re available?” Blaine’s cheeks colored slightly.

“Yeah,” Kurt confirmed. “I guess you could say that.”

“No wonder everyone’s been commenting. Two available guys…”

Kurt blushed, not saying anything. He wanted so badly to ask Blaine out, but he didn’t trust his voice. Maybe Blaine would do it for him.

Blaine, on the other hand, took Kurt’s silence as disinterest and decided to drop the subject. They were almost to the mountains anyway. “So, is Finn your biological brother? The two of you seem to be fairly close in age.” He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed in Kurt’s lack of response, and he was desperate to get back to the way things had been. He loved their quiet conversations.

“No. We’re step-brothers, but we grew up together. Our parents met when Finn and I were in preschool, so we’ve known one another practically our entire lives.”

“So, what happened to your dad? Or, was it mom?”

“My mom and dad divorced shortly after I was born. Mom was a bit of a flirt, and Dad wanted to settle down. He was over the moon when I was born, but Mom couldn’t care less. She still feels that way. I’ve only seen her a few times since she and Dad divorced. She lives some kind of Boho lifestyle.” He shrugged. “Things were great with Finn’s mom. Our mom. I’ve never thought of her as anything but my mom. She’s great.”

“I’m sorry about your biological mother. She doesn’t know what she’s missing. You’re a really great guy, Kurt.”

“I don’t feel like I missed out on anything, honestly,” Kurt replied. “I have a mom and dad who love me and accept Finn and I for who we are. That’s all that matters.”

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right,” Blaine placated. “So, have you always lived in LA?”

“LA, no. California, yes. I was born in La Mesa, but we moved when Mom and Dad got married. Well, Finn’s mom and my dad. Sorry. That’s confusing.”

“I knew what you meant,” Blaine reassured with a smile. “How old were you?”

“Four,” Kurt replied. “I honestly don’t remember anything about La Mesa. Dad says we had a nice house, but I just don’t remember. What about you? Are you native to LA?”

“No, actually,” Blaine replied. “I grew up on the other side of the country. Pennsylvania.”

“Why did you come all the way out here then?” Kurt wanted to know.

“I wanted to be on TV. My brother went into acting and landed a role on Broadway. I would have loved to be on the stage, but my brother and I have never really been close. I know if I’d tried for New York, he would have accused me of copying him, and all of that drama really wasn’t worth it. So, instead, I chose television. But, it didn’t really work out.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, patting Blaine’s knee gently. “Your brother sounds like a dick, by the way.”

“Oh, he’s not so bad,” Blaine answered. “He’s full of himself for sure, but he’s not so bad now that I’m grown up.”

“Have you given up on television, then?” Kurt asked. “I mean, you’re working with Noah at an advertising firm. Do they ever put you on camera?”

“No. I’m writing commercials right now. But, I’m okay with that. I’d still love to be on TV, but if it doesn’t happen, I’m happy. Writing is actually pretty fun.”

Kurt was going to reply, but the music shut off suddenly, causing both boys to whip their heads up. 

“We’re here!” Noah announced, throwing open his car door. “Let’s go see the magical mountains!” He jumped out of the car and sprinted toward the seven colorful rock piles, not even waiting for anyone else. 

As it turned out, they only spent about 10 minutes at the rocks before everyone got bored. There wasn’t anything to do besides stare at the piles of rock and name the colors. With the excitement of getting to the hotel and getting their drink on, the decision was quickly made to leave and head to the hotel. They only had another 30 minutes to drive before they arrived at [Caesar’s Palace](https://www.caesars.com/), and the guys were pumped. None of them had ever stayed in a hotel with a casino in it, and many of them were excited to gamble. 

When they arrived at their hotel, Noah found a place to park the van, thankful they had Artie’s handicapped placard so they didn’t have to park clear at the back of the lot, while Mike ran in to check them in. All the reservations had been made under his name, so he got all the keys while the guys unloaded. They all assembled in the lobby with their luggage, awaiting Mike’s return.

“Alright, you guys,” Mike announced as he walked over to the group. “We got six rooms. Everyone’s sharing, and one room has three of you. Sorry. You’ll have to fight over who gets the cot.” He cleared his throat as he looked at the key cards in his hand. “Noah and Finn, you guys are in the [Agustus King Studio](https://www.caesars.com/content/scaffold_pages/rooms/caesars/clv/en/aug_petite_suite_ns_king/_jcr_content/cards/card/slide21.stdimg.wide.xl.jpg/1578520971262.jpg) with a spa tub. It overlooks the strip.” He passed them their key. “The rest of us are in [Agustus Premium](https://www.caesars.com/content/scaffold_pages/rooms/caesars/clv/en/augustus_deluxe_2queen/_jcr_content/cards/card/slide1.stdimg.wide.xl.jpg/1491330636481.jpg) rooms.” He passed a key to Karofsky who was rooming with Shane, Elliot who was staying with Sebastian, Artie who was staying with Sam and Rory, and Blaine who was staying with Kurt. Mike kept one key for himself and Matt then glanced at Blaine. “You and Kurt got a free upgrade. They told me at the desk. Hope you like it!” He winked at them.

“Why’d you give that room to us? Why are we even rooming together?” Kurt wanted to know. Not that he minded rooming with Blaine. Quite the contrary, actually. He couldn’t think of anything better.

“You guys have been hitting it off. Seemed like a nice thing to do,” Mike said with a shrug. “The plan is to settle into our rooms and meet back here at five. Then, we’ll head to the casino.”

Everyone nodded and headed off to their rooms. They couldn’t all fit into the elevator with their luggage, so they split up. Somehow, Kurt and Blaine ended up in the elevator alone.

“Seems like the guys are really rooting for us,” Blaine commented as they waited for the elevator to arrive at their floor.

“Apparently so,” Kurt replied. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. No one had mentioned thinking he needed a date at this bachelor party, let alone needed to date Blaine. That seemed to be the consensus now, however. “I guess it’s nice of them to want us to room with someone we get along with.”

Blaine nodded. That wasn’t how he’d hoped Kurt would respond.

When they arrived in their room, Blaine slid the key into the lock. When the light flashed green, he pushed the door open, holding it wide for Kurt. He followed the other man inside and crashed into him as Kurt came to a sudden halt.

“[There’s only one bed](https://www.caesars.com/content/scaffold_pages/rooms/caesars/clv/en/laurel_premium_room_1k_ns/_jcr_content/cards/card/slide1.stdimg.wide.xl.jpg/1491331329782.jpg)…” Kurt whispered, hand over his mouth. “There’s only one bed.”

“What?” Blaine craned his neck around Kurt to see what had caused him to stop.

“There’s only one bed,” Kurt said, a little louder this time. He took a few steps forward so Blaine could squeeze past him. Then, he pointed at the bed as he looked at Blaine with wide eyes. “There’s only one bed!” Now, he was shouting. “Mike had to have known! He did this on purpose!” 

“It’ll be okay,” Blaine replied, walking to the bed and setting his stuff down. “Mike didn’t plan this. We got a room upgrade, remember? The desk attendant probably didn’t tell him. I’ll just call down to the lobby and explain that we need a room with two beds.” He grabbed the phone next to the bed and pressed the lobby button. “Set your stuff down for a sec,” he whispered to Kurt as he waited for someone to pick up.

“Hello?” came the scratchy female voice over the line. “Front desk.”

“Hi,” Blaine greeted cheerily. “I’m calling from Room…” He paused, glancing down at the key in his hand. “Room 239. We’re here with the bachelor party under…” He looked at Kurt, unsure of Mike’s last name.

“Chang,” Kurt supplied. “Mike Chang.” He was feeling a little less angry now. Blaine was right. There was no way Mike could have planned this. Plus, the idea of sleeping in the same bed was appealing. Blaine was hot, and Kurt was 100 percent sure now that he had a crush on the other man. He wished he wouldn’t have overreacted. What must Blaine think of him now?

“The room was reserved under Mike Chang,” Blaine went on. “There were supposed to be two beds in this room, but there’s only one. So, we’d like to be moved, please.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” the woman said after checking for available rooms, “but that’s not possible. All of our rooms are booked for the night.”

Blaine gulped. That was unfortunate news. Or, fortunate. He wasn’t sure which. “I see. Um, could we perhaps get a cot?”

“Let me check, sir. I’m going to put you on hold.”

The line was fuzzy for a few moments, some strange, tinkling music playing through the speaker. “They’re completely booked,” Blaine whispered to Kurt as he waited. “No room to move to. She’s checking to see if we can get a cot.”

Kurt nodded just as the woman came back on the line. “Sir?”

“I’m here,” Blaine responded. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but all of our cots are booked. We could bring you another pillow and blanket if you’d like to sleep in the chair. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” 

“No. That’s alright,” Blaine replied. “Thank you for your help.” He hung up the phone, slowly turning toward Kurt. “They don’t have any cots either,” he said, unsure of how Kurt would react to the news. He was pleasantly surprised.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to share then,” Kurt said, opening his suitcase and beginning to unpack his things into the dresser. He was trying to make up for how he’d reacted a few minutes before.

“I can sleep in the chair,” Blaine offered, gesturing toward the love seat that sat under the window.

Kurt waved off the offer without even looking. “Nonsense. We can both share the bed. I won’t have you getting a kink in your neck from sleeping on a tiny couch.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked. “You seemed pretty upset before…”

“I overreacted. I’m sorry,” Kurt admitted, turning to look at the other man. “I’m okay if you are?”

“I’m okay,” Blaine agreed. “What time were we supposed to meet the guys? I want to shower.”

“Five. You’ve got time. Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Blaine replied, digging through his suitcase for a change of clothes, shampoo, and body wash. “Be out in a jiffy.”

Kurt nodded, trying not to think about the hot man about to get naked in his bathroom. “Take your time.”

In their room, Finn and Noah were lying on their bed, lazily kissing. “Do you think we were mean to Kurt?” Finn asked, pushing against Noah’s chest to stop his lazy kissing down his neck. “Putting him with Blaine in a room with one bed?”

“It’s for the best,” Noah said. “We agreed we wanted to try to get the two of them together, right?”

Finn nodded. “I feel bad, though. I mean, Kurt’s my bro. I want him to be happy, but I don’t know if our bachelor party is the right place to push him into getting a boyfriend.”

“He’ll be fine,” Noah answered, leaning in and beginning to kiss Finn again. “You saw how well they were hitting it off. They like each other already.”

“I guess you’re right,” Finn admitted, tipping his head back to give Noah access to his neck, moaning loudly as his fiancé licked and nibbled in all of the right places.

“Of course I am,” Noah whispered, nipping at Finn’s collarbone. “Now, less talking and more kissing. I’ve been waiting all day to get you naked.”

Finn chuckled, reaching down to tug at his sweatpants. “I was hoping you’d say that,” he replied.

That night, everyone had a blast. They met up in the hotel lobby at five o’clock and grabbed a quick bite to eat at [Cafe Americano](https://www.caesars.com/content/scaffold_pages/restaurant/caesars/clv/en/Cafe-Americano/_jcr_content/cards/card/featuredImage.stdimg.wide.xl.png/1584540374113.png) inside their hotel. Then, they hit the [casino](https://www.caesars.com/content/scaffold_pages/gaming/caesars/clv/en/slots/_jcr_content/cards/card/featuredImage.stdimg.wide.xl.jpg/1522184531541.jpg). Finn and Puck immediately went to a Black Jack table. Noah considered himself to be pretty good at math, and he loved the risk of calling for another card. Finn, for his part, just liked to watch his fiancé work. 

Several of the other guys headed for craps and slot machines, and Blaine and Kurt decided to play penny slots. Kurt wasn’t a big gambler, and he’d told Blaine so while they were still in their room. He thought gambling was a waste of money. “I just don’t see any point in losing several hundred dollars for a chance to maybe win some of it back. I’d rather buy something sensible from the Ralph Lauren Collection.”

Blaine had scoffed. “I don’t know if ‘sensible’ and ‘Ralph Lauren Collection’ really belong in the same sentence,” he’d teased, giving Kurt a playful nudge as they sat next to one another on the bed. “But, gambling isn’t so bad. You don’t have to play big tables or bet large sums of money. They have penny slots, you know.”

“Well, you won’t catch me gambling tonight,” Kurt had declared, standing up to start his skin care routine. He knew there wouldn’t be time after they got back from gambling. He’d be way too tired.

“Just play the penny slots with me,” Blaine had begged, pulling on his shoes. “I’ll get you two dollars in pennies. If you don’t win anything, you don’t have to play any more.” He’d given Kurt his best puppy dog eyes in the mirror as he slid a belt through his belt loops.

“Fine,” Kurt had agreed. “But, if I don’t win anything, you have to admit that I’m right.”

“Deal.” Blaine grinned as he finished getting himself ready to go. True to his word, he’d gotten two dollars in pennies for Kurt and three dollars for himself before they hit the casino. They’d picked slot machines right next to each other and had kept up a lively banter as they played, each sipping on a few drinks as they were brought around. 

At the end of the night, Kurt had won a few extra dollars. “Fine, you win,” he admitted as they walked toward the lobby to head back to their room. “Gambling isn’t all bad. But, I’d never play anything other than the penny slots.”

“Tol’ you,” Blaine said. As they got into the elevator, he leaned over and kissed Kurt’s cheek, the alcohol in his system preventing the rational part of his brain from interfering. “’m real’y gla’ I met you t’day,” he whispered.

Kurt was surprised by the kiss, but he took it in stride. “I’m glad we met, too,” he agreed, giving Blaine a big smile as the elevator pinged open. They made their way down the hall toward their room, stopping at the door as Blaine fumbled for the key. “Let me help,” Kurt said, putting his hand over Blaine’s to steady it as they unlocked their door. “How much did you drink?” he asked, laughing as Blaine stumbled a bit on the way to their bed.

“No more ‘n you,” the curly-haired boy slurred, falling onto the bed with a loud sigh. “Bu’ I har’ly ever drink.”

“Clearly,” Kurt agreed. “You need to get some sleep. Here. Drink this first.” He passed Blaine a cup of water, helping him to sit up enough to sip at it. “We don’t want you getting a hangover.”

“I real’y, real’y like you, Kurt,” Blaine mumbled as he set the cup down on the edge of the nightstand. “Like, real’y like you.”

“I like you, too, Blaine,” Kurt answered, pulling off the other man’s shoes, undoing his belt, and helping him to lay under the covers. “Get some sleep. We have more fun planned tomorrow.” He paused, waiting for an answer, but instead, his ears were met with a gentle snore. Kurt smiled to himself, pulling on a pair of sweats and climbed into his side of the bed. He leaned over and turned off the lamp, settling against his pillow in the darkness. “I really, really like you, Blaine,” he whispered into the dark.

Meanwhile, down in the casino, Finn and Noah had won just under $100 between the two of them, and they’d had several free drinks. Most of the other guys had come over already to tell them they were headed off to bed. “Don’t do anything crazy,” Mike had warned. “Let us know if you decide to visit an Elvis on the strip and get married. We all want to be there.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Finn had promised, waving off his fiancé’s best man. “We’re headed to bed soon, too.”

They were both feeling more than a little buzzed, and Noah couldn’t keep his hands off of Finn. After one more round, he leaned toward the other man, kissing his cheek. “Let’s go back to our room,” he stage-whispered into Finn’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe sloppily. “I want to get you naked again, fuck you on our bed or in the shower.”

“Keep your voice down,” Finn had instructed, looking around to make sure no one had overheard them. “Let’s get our money and head upstairs.”

Noah nodded, continuing to kiss his man, not caring who else saw. He left a purple hickey on Finn’s neck and began to suck another one on Finn’s shoulder until the other man pushed him off.

“Let’s go,” Finn urged, grabbing Noah’s hand and guiding him quickly through the casino and out to the elevators. He loved that Noah was grabby and turned on when he got drunk. This always led to some of their best sex. He just wasn’t a fan of him being so loud and vulgar in public. Finn treasured their privacy, liked saving intimacy for the bedroom when it could just be the two of them.

As soon as their hotel room door was closed, Noah pushed Finn onto his back on the bed. He kicked his own shoes off, sending them flying across the room and shed his pants, leaving him naked from the waist down. “I want you,” he whispered heavily into Finn’s ear as he climbed on top of him, pulling at his fiancé’s shirt, eager to get back to kissing Finn’s perfect skin.

Finn responded in kind, tugging off Noah’s shirt so the other man was naked. Then, he flipped them over so he was straddling Noah, giving him a moment to get his own clothes off. By the time their skin was touching, they were both so hard they could barely stand it. Finn lay down next to Noah again, allowing the other man to lap at his skin as Finn began to stroke himself lightly, eager for some relief.

“None of that,” Noah commanded, slapping Finn’s hand away from his cock. “Mine.” Without warning, he ducked his head and swallowed Finn down, sucking harshly for a moment before pulling off. “Flip over,” he instructed, fumbling for the lube they’d left on their nightstand earlier that day. He squirted a little around Finn’s hole then began to rub, getting Finn used to his presence first before beginning to stretch him open. He watched as Finn wiggled beneath him, gasping and whimpering as Noah pressed all of his buttons, pleasuring him with tiny brushes against his prostate without bringing him too near the edge.

“Need you,” Finn managed to mumble moments later. “Ready.” He was eager to feel Noah inside him, filling him up perfectly. He loved this part, loved how they always started off so needy, loved how Noah always ended up taking his time.

“Almost,” Noah whispered. “You’re not quite ready yet.” He inserted another finger, three now, and kept up a slow, steady rhythm as he opened Finn up just a little more. Then, when he was sure they were both ready, he pulled out, grinning at Finn’s whine. “Just a second,” he said, slathering some lube on his aching cock before lining his tip up at Finn’s entrance. 

“Noah, please,” Finn begged, turning to look at the man over his shoulder, his pupils blown from need and desire.

“You’re desperate tonight,” Noah commented as he slid in slowly, giving Finn time to adjust. “Love it when you beg, baby. So hot.”

“Noah,” Finn managed to whisper, his head falling against the mattress as his fiancé began a slow, steady rhythm, pulling out just a bit before pushing back in. When it was no longer enough, Finn began seeking more movement with his hips, pushing back against Noah in time with the rhythm he’d set. “More,” he begged. “Faster.”

Wordlessly, Noah did as he was asked, speeding up and shoving harder into Finn, brushing the other man’s prostate with every stroke, loving the sounds of pleasure each stroke pulled from his man. This was perfection; this was why Noah loved topping and hoped he’d never have to stop. 

Finn climaxed just before Noah, his small pleasure moans becoming one long sound as he rode out the wave of ecstasy.

Noah was just seconds behind, Finn’s muscles clenching delightfully around his cock, causing Noah’s own orgasm. After a few moments, he came down from his high and slid out of his fiancé, collapsing onto the bed next to him and pulling him close. Noah kissed his forehead. “I love you,” he whispered into his hair.

“I love you, too,” Finn replied, moving just enough to rest his head on Noah’s chest. “That was awesome.” He kissed Noah’s pec then tried to mumble something else, but everything came out garbled.

“Sleep,” Noah instructed, giving Finn another kiss. “I’m sure the dudes have lined up something fun for tomorrow.

Finn nodded sleepily, letting his eyes drift shut. “Ni’,” he muttered.

“Good night,” Noah replied as he switched off the lamp. “Good night.”

The next day, everyone slept in late. After the excitement of the road trip, the gambling, and the drinking, they were all exhausted. Kurt woke up to find Blaine attached to him like a monkey, their legs tangled together and Blaine’s arm flung across his chest. Kurt had smiled, waiting to get up as long as he could so he could enjoy the closeness with the other man. He’d thought he’d hate sharing a bed with someone he hadn’t known for an entire day, but Kurt found that he enjoyed the closeness, the snuggling. It was more intimacy than he’d had with anyone in a long while, and he was disappointed when Blaine woke up and rolled away from him, seemingly embarrassed to be wrapped so tightly around the taller man.

“Sorry,” he apologized as he sat up, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. “I should have warned you that I basically turn into a koala when I sleep.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt replied, reaching across the bed to rub Blaine’s back for a moment. “I don’t mind.” Then, he’d gone into the bathroom to shower, ending the conversation.

Finn and Noah woke with an insatiable need for one another, so after a fast and furious fuck in the shower, they’d decided to head back to bed for naps. So, it wasn’t until mid-afternoon that they all met up in the lobby for Chinese at [Mr. Chow](https://www.mrchow.com/sites/default/files/styles/homepage_slideshow/public/london_0.jpg?itok=a1YRXXIc), another of the Caesars Palace restaurants. Then, they changed into their swimsuits and met at the [Neptune Pool](https://teddyshoney.tumblr.com/post/614106651998502912/neptune-pool-at-caesars-palace). Saturday was scheduled to be the real bachelor party, and Mike and Kurt had reserved the pool and a bartender for themselves from four o’clock until midnight. By the time they were all at the pool, everyone was feeling thirsty, and the first round of drinks was ordered. Those would be far from the last drinks of the night.

Kurt, who was normally very cautious not to be drunk in public, let his inhibitions down. He was with guys that he’d been friends with for years, for the most part. What was the point in staying buttoned up when everyone around him was letting loose? So, he drank whatever he wanted as much as he wanted, not caring what anyone else thought.

Blaine had no such qualms. He enjoyed drinking with his friends in social situations, and a bachelor party was no exception. There was, however, something unusual about this situation: he couldn’t seem to stay away from Kurt, and Kurt couldn’t seem to stay away from him. The more they drank, the more the two of them seemed to stick together like magnets. They leaned against the wall of the pool, holding their drinks in one hand and grabbing at one another with the other.

All around them, the rest of the guys seemed to be having a great time. They had a cannonball contest to see who could create the biggest splash. They played Marco Polo, they danced, and took tons of shots. But, Kurt and Blaine were lost in their own little world again. They talked, at first, as they waited for their alcohol to kick in. Then, they laughed, splashing each other with water and cracking jokes as they became more and more comfortable together. Then, they made out. Even with the alcohol clouding their judgement, the kissing started out soft and gentle, small pecks to the lips and corners of the mouth as they explored one another. Then, it became diritier, all tongues and teeth and panting. After that came the groping, palming one another beneath the water until they were both panting and frustrated, rutting against one another’s legs.

“Get a room!” someone yelled at them, chuckling, and the boys blushed. 

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled, pulling back from where he’d pinned Blaine against the pool wall. “Got carried away.”

“‘S fine,” Blaine insisted. “‘I’m gonna’ to pee.”

“Me, too,” Kurt said, climbing out from the pool and following his crush into the bathroom. He expected to find a stall, finish himself off, and rejoin the others, but when he got to the bathroom, Blaine had other plans.

“I need you,” Blaine whined, pressing Kurt up against the wall as soon as the bathroom door slapped shut. “I-I know we don’t know each other very well, but I jus--I can’t keep my hands off you, my mouth…” He moaned as he mouthed at Kurt’s shoulder, letting his tongue slip down to Kurt’s chest, swiping away a drop of pool water that was sliding oh so slowly down his body.

“I need you, too, Blaine,” Kurt breathed, throwing his head back as his cock hardened in his swim shorts, the feel of Blaine’s beautiful lips and tongue sending a shiver of pleasure through him.

“Please? Now?” Blaine begged, never stopping his worship of Kurt’s perfect, porcelain skin.

“Now,” Kurt agreed, pushing Blaine’s shorts down to his ankles. He allowed Blaine to do the same, moaning as one warm, soft hand wound its way around his waist, gently rubbing at his entrance. Then, before he really knew what was happening, Blaine had spun him around, sinking to his knees to lick at Kurt, drawing a long, deep sound from Kurt’s throat that was definitely more needy than he’d ever remembered sounding before in his life. 

Blaine wet his fingers before circling his index around Kurt’s hole and plunging in. He was quick about stretching Kurt out, doing it more rapidly than he normally would have liked and with significantly less body worship than Kurt’s gorgeous figure deserved. When he was sure he was good and stretched, he lubed himself up with his saliva and slid into Kurt’s beautiful ass.

“Blaine,” Kurt moaned. “Please.” He was beyond words almost, the alcohol and adrenaline in his body making him feel dizzy and heavenly all at once.

Without a word, Blaine began to thrust, slowly at first then faster and faster, loving how good Kurt’s ass felt around his cock. It wasn’t long before he felt himself on the brink of orgasm, and he whispered to Kurt, “’m so close.”

“Me, too,” Kurt mumbled. “Been so long. You’re so good.”

After a few last, hard pumps, Blaine felt himself release, and he bit down on Kurt’s shoulder as he rode out the waves of his pleasure. He reached around Kurt, grabbing his cock and giving it a few good pumps. Then, Kurt was cumming, too, covering Blaine’s hand and splatting against the wall.

Once they both felt like they could, they moved apart from one another. Kurt passed Blaine a few paper towels to clean up with and righted his own shorts, looking back at Blaine. “You’re amazing.”

Blaine blushed. “So are you.”

Kurt sighed. “We better head back. The guys will have comments to make, I’m sure.”

“Don’t care,” Blaine replied, righting his shorts. Then, he walked past Kurt on his way to the door, slapping his ass as he went by. “Totally worth it.”

With a fake glare, Kurt followed behind. “I think I need more to drink.”

The guys exited the bathroom, and all eyes in the bachelor party turned toward them. “Oooooh!” came the loud call. “Get some, Hummel! That’a boy, Anderson!”

They brushed off all the comments, getting fresh drinks from the minibar before sliding back into the pool. They talked for a long time, and somehow, their drinks always seemed to magically be full. The world got hazier and hazier the more they talked and drank until nothing was clear and focused but the two of them. They continued to whisper and kiss, lost in their own world, enjoying each other’s company and wishing they could take another trip to the bathroom together. Suddenly, there was a bunch of shouting and cheering around them, and Kurt and Blaine looked up. “Wha’s goin’ on?” Blaine slurred. 

“We’re going to the strip! Finn and Noah are going to get hitched right now!”

And then, everything was a flurry of activity as everyone rushed back to their rooms to change then out to the limo they had rented to cart them around as none of them were of sound mind to drive. Everyone had drinks as they loudly sang and laughed on the way to a chapel. Kurt remembered feeling a little woozy, and Blaine remembered wondering why everything seemed so loud. But, neither one of them remembered ever getting out of the limo.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to a gentle light pouring in through the window. The curtain had been shoved open a little, and the light was shining right in his eyes. He glanced down, smiling as he saw Blaine’s curly head resting against his chest. Careful not to wake him, Kurt threaded his fingers together, stretching his arms over his head. Then, he frowned. There was something on his finger. Bringing his arms back down, his eyes landed on something around his ring finger on his left hand.  _ That’s weird. I don’t rememb-- _ Then, he was sitting up straight, shaking Blaine. “Blaine! Blaine! Wake up! Something happened!”

Blaine sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. “Wha’?” he asked, squinting at Kurt. “My head hurts…”

“Look! Look at this!” Kurt insisted, thrusting his hand in front of Blaine’s face. “Where did this ring come from?”

“Wha’?” That seemed to wake Blaine up, and he looked at the ring with wide eyes before looking at Kurt’s face and back at the ring. He quickly pulled his hand out from beneath the covers, his eyes growing impossibly wider. “I have one, too!”

“What the fuck happened last night?” Kurt ranted, jumping out of bed and pacing the floor. “Do you remember anything? The last thing I remember is leaving the hotel to go...somewhere…”

“I don’t remember either,” Blaine answered, scooting toward the end of the bed. “I just remember being in the limo.”

“Great! Who the fuck can tell us what happened?”

“Can we call someone?” Blaine suggested. “Your brother, maybe?”

“No. I’m calling Noah. He’s behind this; I just know it.” Kurt stomped over to the nightstand, grabbed his phone, and dialed the number. “You better have a good explanation for this,” he growled when Noah answered the phone.

“Morning to you, too, sunshine,” Noah responded, yawning widely. “‘S the matter?”

“You know exactly what’s the matter. Explain why Blaine and I are wearing wedding rings. Now.”

“Oh, right. Congratulations.”

“Explain. It. Now,” Kurt ground out. He was a few moments away from marching to Noah and Finn’s room and strangling his almost brother-in-law.

“So, you really don’t remember?” Noah asked.

“No. I don’t.”

“Wow. You were really drunk, huh?” Noah chuckled.

“Just tell me!” Kurt shouted into the phone. “Tell me!”

“So, we all went to an Elvis on the strip last night, and you and Anderson got married. Or, is it AnderHummel now?”

“How did we get married? Why didn’t  _ you _ get married?”

“Well, we stood you up in front of the Elvis, he asked if you took each other, and you said, ‘I do.’”

“I fucking understand that.”

“So, where’s the confusion?”

“Agh!” Kurt shouted, shoving his phone at Blaine. “You talk to him! He’s pissing me off!”   
  


Blaine sighed. “Hi, Noah,” he greeted. “Can you tell us what happened?” He put the phone on speaker, so they could both hear.

“Congrats,” Noah grinned. 

With a grimace, Blaine asked, “Why did Kurt and I get married?”

“That’s a long story,” Noah replied. “So, I’ll let Finn tell you.”

Then, Finn’s voice came over the line. “We wanted you and Kurt to be happy.”

“How do you know I wasn’t already happy?” Kurt spit.

“You haven’t been on a good date in a really, really long time. You moped around when we told you we were getting married, even though you insisted you were happy for us. You’re not happy, Kurt, and Noah and I knew that Blaine was a good match for you. Were we wrong?”

Kurt glanced at Blaine. “No,” he muttered. “Not exactly.”

“So, are you mad at us?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m mad at you! I didn’t come to Vegas to get married! I don’t even remember the wedding! And, I didn’t…” He trailed off, not sure what to say.

For once, Finn said something wise, a moment that Kurt would not soon forget. “Well, you can be mad at me if you want, but I think you and Blaine need to talk about what you want to do next.”

“...you’re probably right,” Kurt admitted. “But, I’m still pissed at you. This isn’t over.”

“Bye, Finn,” Blaine replied softly, hanging up the phone and putting it face down on the bed next to him. “Did you mean it?” he asked. “You don’t think they were wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt admitted. “I mean, do you think they were wrong? I really, really like you.”

Blaine didn’t know what to say, so he sat quietly for a moment. “I...I really like you, too. I’ve liked you since the first moment we talked in the car. And, I feel like I’ve gotten to know so much about you since we met. Almost like... I’ve always known you.”

“I feel it, too,” Kurt agreed, moving to sit next to his new husband. “I mean...it’s only been two days, but we’re already sleeping together. We--I’m comfortable around you, which isn’t a typical thing for me. I like being with you.”

“There’s so many details to work out,” Blaine commented. “But, for some reason, it doesn’t seem like a big deal right now. I just--I feel like we should try to make things work. I mean, I  _ want  _ to make things work. I--I want to be Mr. AnderHummel.”

A gentle smile spread over Kurt’s face, and he looked into Blaine’s eyes. “Me, too. I want to try...Mr. AnderHummel.”

“Then, it sounds like we’re in agreement. Should we call our family and make an announcement?”

Kurt laughed. “No. We should pack up, get some breakfast, and talk about what we’re going to do next.”

“How about we take a shower together, pack up, get breakfast, and then talk?” Blaine asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Race you to the bathroom!” Kurt announced, jumping up and rushing toward the bathroom, Blaine hot on his trail.

Later, as they climbed back into the van to go home amongst congratulations from all the guys, Kurt caught sight of Finn’s left hand. “Congratulations to you, too.” He smiled, nodding at the silver band around Finn’s ring finger.

“Yeah. We didn’t tell you this morning. We wanted you to have time to think.”

“Well, I think I should say thank you. Blaine and I are going to try to make it work.”

“So, you really are happy?”

Kurt considered this for a moment before he answered. “Yeah. I am.”

“Good.” Finn grabbed his brother, pulling him into a tight squeeze. “We Hummels have to look out for each other.”

“Yes, we do,” Kurt agreed, pulling back. “So, does this mean we share an anniversary? By the way, Mom and Dad are going to kill us both.”

“Worth it. So worth it.”

“Well, just know that I’m going to tell them it was all your fault.”

“Fair.”

“Come on, you two,” Noah said, wrapping his arm around Finn’s shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. “We’re heading back home today to surprise the parents. And yes, we’re stopping at EddieWorld again,” he grinned.

“Great,” Kurt responded sarcastically, opening his door and climbing in beside Blaine.

“Everything okay?” Blaine asked, kissing him on the temple.

Kurt sighed happily. “Perfect. Everything’s perfect.”

“Eww! Get a room!” Noah said, climbing into the car. “Who’s ready for some party music?”

Everyone in the car cheered as Finn started the music up. 

Blaine smiled, leaning over to whisper in his husband’s ear. “So, Mr. AnderHummel...what’s the first thing we should do when we get home?”


End file.
